


Machination

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milk, Milking, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could say that “Thor gets more from his Jotun slave than he bargained for,” but in actual fact Thor did not bother to bargain at all when he purchased Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machination

This is my take on the Thorki milk trope. First illustrated by ric951 [here](http://ric951.deviantart.com/art/Milk-it-Clean-288734794) and [here](http://ric951.deviantart.com/art/Milk-Bottle-Smut-289089098), it later evolved and was explored in fic [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8567587/1/Hunger-Strike), [here](671399), [here](681511/chapters/1250113), [here](http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/42342750801/uhhh-gawd), and [here](http://under-base.tumblr.com/post/44162966490/i-changed-it-to-forced-suckling-in-the-drawing). I would advise taking a look at those fine specimens first, because 1) they are all so awesome I can hardly stand it, and 2) what I did was sort of build another half-step away from them.  
  
  
 

 

*****

 

The merchant had erected a canopy of heavy dark fabric over his stall in the market, in order to protect his merchandise from Asgard’s day-star. These wares that he displayed consisted, at the moment, of four slaves, lined up and posed identically – kneeling, hands bound at the bases of their straight spines, bellies in, heads up, but eyes averted to the ground – and ready for perusal. Perusal, that is, by anyone who could afford them. The merchant shooed along any rabble who might presume to take up valuable space in front of the stall as they stared; for these were no ordinary slaves, but Jotnar, their cobalt flesh and crimson eyes rarely seen outside of tapestries illustrating historic battles.

One market-goer whom the merchant did _not_ shoo along when he caught him staring was none other than Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. The merchant was well aware of both the prince’s virtues and his deficiencies, but one thing he knew Thor did not lack was funds.

“My lord,” the merchant said, beaming as he took Thor by the arm. “Do not trouble your eyes with looking upon these inferior specimens. Allow me to show you a very special piece of merchandise, which I have been keeping aside for just such a worthy customer as yourself.”

Under the canopy was a little room fashioned from four curtains, into which the merchant ushered the prince. It was here that Thor beheld a fifth Jotun, this one visibly different from the ones outside. It was smaller, for a start, and had a head of thick, black hair. And instead of a bit in its mouth, this one was fully muzzled.

“This one, my lord, is a prince himself. The offspring of Laufey. I’m sure that is obvious to you, based on his lighter skin and noble bearing.”

Thor looked into the eyes of the Jotun prince, and was taken aback. Unlike the others, this one did not appear cowed; its eyes still blazed with ferocity.

“I’m not certain that I would benefit from having a Jotun of noble bearing, necessarily,” Thor said. “I have never traveled to Jotunheim, for my father forbids it. I have slain three Jotun in battle in neutral territory, but have never managed to take one alive.” At this point he lowered his booming voice. “But I have heard a rumor that Jotnar have only one gender, and that every one of them produces milk. This milk is supposed to not only be delicious, but to provide whomever drinks it with increased strength and prowess in battle. It is more effective, even, than consuming your enemy’s heart, or drinking his blood to acquire his life force.” He cleared his throat. “Or so I have heard.”

The merchant was smiling from ear to ear. “It is very fortunate that you visited me today, my lord, and that this merchandise did not end up in the hands of someone less worthy than yourself. For indeed, this slave-prince’s noble blood _does_ guarantee that his milk is twice as potent as that of an ordinary specimen. Of course, my lord understands that this increase in value does mean an increase in… _value_.”

“Naturally. But that is of little concern to me.” Thor snapped his fingers, and two servants pushed aside the curtain to stand at his side. “Pay this man whatever price he names and have this Jotun brought to my chambers. I shall return there in one hour.”

“Yes, my lord,” said both men in unison. Thor thanked the dealer and made to leave the little tent, but the dealer touched his arm again, with due deference, and said, “There is just one more thing. Your new property is not yet fully tamed – you’ll understand, being a prince yourself and knowing the strength of will that royal blood endows. I would advise you to leave his muzzle on until he proves himself obedient. Being a Jotun, he will not need to eat for three cycles of the moon. ”

“I will heed your words, wise merchant,” Thor replied. “Oh, and does this prince have a name, by which I might call him while I am teaching him obedience?”

“His name is…Loki.” The merchant had made it up on the spot. Thor nodded curtly, then left his servants to their task. Continuing through the market, he found himself unable to stop dwelling on the slave-prince’s fierce eyes.

Once the servants had left with the merchandise, the dealer had a private little laugh, before returning outside. He also had heard that Jotun milk was sweet to drink, but never that it made better warriors. Of course, it didn’t matter what _he_ believed, only what the customer did.

Much more important than Thor’s satisfaction or the gold in his own hand was the fact that he had finally rid himself of that cursed slave. He’d thought himself lucky when he’d captured the little devil, but the monstrous offspring of Laufey had proved nothing but trouble.

Thor Odinson obviously knew very little about Jotnar. The merchant was confident that any trouble Loki gave Thor, Thor would attribute to his race, and might not try to return with his defective purchase. And if Thor did return, the merchant considered himself above reproach; Loki _was_ a prince, if a worthless one, left abandoned and unnamed. And if it was pointed out that this Jotun was also obviously a runt, and a bringer of unimaginable chaos, the merchant could easily pretend that he was just as ignorant of these things as Thor was.

 

*****

  

The thick, furry hide of a gargantuan beast was draped over Thor’s bed, and atop that, his servants had draped Loki, wrists still bound behind his back and his muzzle still securely fitted. No one had provided him with any clothing since his purchase.

Thor strode towards the bed, but when he got within arm’s reach of Loki, his gestrues became diffident, for he was uncertain how to proceed.

“You are Loki, yes?”

Loki stared defiantly, but nodded once.

“I am Thor, son of Odin, and I am your new master.”

Under the muzzle, Loki smirked. Thor was explaining this as though Loki had not witnessed the entire exchange with the merchant.

“Here you will be treated well. All that is expected of you is to produce milk. When not being used for that purpose, you may spend your time doing…whatever it is Jotnar do for leisure… so long as it does not compromise your duty.”

Thor sat at the edge of the bed next to Loki, whose long legs were folded under him. “There is just one problem,” he went on. It was another few moments before he could actually bring himself to admit: “I do not know how to milk a Jotun. You do not have any obvious…storage facilities.”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut as his suspicion was confirmed, once and for all: This Aesir prince was dumb as a brick. True, he could make an excellent mark for Loki’s preferred leisure activity, but that was only if his stupidity did not drive Loki to madness first.

With one tentative hand, Thor reached out for Loki. He’d had servants all his life, and treated then in a cavalier manner, but he’d never had a proper _slave_ , and certainly not one so exotic. He was not sure what to do with himself. He brushed his fingers over one of Loki’s indigo nipples. “Does the milk come from here? Like a woman?”

Alright, so perhaps this pink-skinned dolt wasn’t quite as hopeless as Loki had imagined. He had a basic grasp of physiology. However, he was clearly unaware that Jotnar only begin to produce milk when they were with child, or sometimes if their oestrus was particularly fierce. Anyone who wanted Jotun milk would need to buy _two_ slaves.

But even if Loki had not been muzzled, he would never have revealed this, for it was far more entertaining to do what he was about to do.

In answer to Thor’s question, Loki shook his head. Thor’s hand dropped back to his side, and he said, “Tell me how to get it, then.”

Loki rolled his eyes and made a muffled noise. Thor chuckled at his own stupidity. “Of course. You can’t tell me, can you? But the merchant warned me not to remove your muzzle until you are tamed, so you’ll just have to _show_ me how to get the milk.”

Feigning some reluctance, Loki nodded downwards, and it was only then that Thor noticed that Loki had gotten an erection sometime in the last few minutes. He pointed. “It comes from there?”

Loki nodded, careful to appear slightly remorseful, as if he knew what a burden it would be for his beloved master to extract his milk.

Thor reached down and gave Loki’s cock a few tentative tugs. “Like this?” he asked. Another curt nod urged Thor on, and he soon drew a bead of moisture to the tip of Loki’s cock. “Here is some already!” He marveled. “But in my haste I forgot to bring a suitable receptacle.” He looked around, in case there was an empty flagon nearby. Not finding one, he bit his lip.

Briefly, Loki wished he could have the muzzle off, to make a suggestion, but in the end he didn’t evenhave to. Thor came up with the solution himself.

“I suppose I could just drink it directly from the source.” He grabbed Loki’s ankles, pulling his legs from under him to sit him at the edge of the bed. Then he got on his knees on the floor, between Loki’s legs.

The hesitation he demonstrated made clear that he was not in the habit of performing this act, which only made Loki wonder more at his good fortune. He desperately wished that Laufey could see him now, having convinced the son of Odin to suck him off without having to utter a single word. The thought gave him a tiny stab of melancholy, knowing that his father would never witness this, and would not believe that it had taken place, were Loki to find his way back to Jotunheim somehow and relate the tale to him.

But then again, if, having been a slave for less than two hours, Loki could compel a prince to get down on the floor and gulp down his seed like a whore, it boded well for further machinations, bigger ones, some of which might reach Laufey’s ears.

Thor was not the most skillful practitioner of this art, but his desire for Jotun milk lent him a charming enthusiasm. He lapped continually at Loki’s slit, to catch the drops that formed there.

Loki gave a few undignified grunts as his orgasm approached, which spurred Thor on to even greater exertions. When Loki began to come, Thor sucked the precious milk right out of his cock, and even when Loki became oversensitive and tried to squirm away, Thor continued licking until the last drop had long since trickled out.

Thor tried, and failed, to wipe the saliva from his beard discretely. He appeared disheartened. “That was not what I expected. I was told that Jotun milk was sweeter than the finest ambrosia, and thick as honey.”

Loki just shrugged.

“Still, it is a small price to pay. Already I feel invigorated. I shall gather my companions for a sparring session. Won’t they be in for a surprise, when they witness the results of my new regimen!”

He chucked Loki under the chin. “As for you, my little cow.” He paused for a self-satisfied laugh. “Your compliance pleases me. I think that I have already begun to tame you.”

Loki attempted to smile kindly with his eyes in reply.

“I’m keeping that muzzle on, as instructed, but I’ll send a guard to watch over you. He will unshackle you, so that you may rest in comfort until I return to collect another yield from you.”

When Loki was certain that Thor was far enough down the corridor as to be out of earshot, he shook with laughter for several minutes.


End file.
